


You walked into the wrong town

by Someonethatliketoread



Series: Arthurian Legend [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Panther (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor, Art, Digital Art, Gen, Mostly having fun designing armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonethatliketoread/pseuds/Someonethatliketoread
Summary: "Thor, why is everyone in armor?""Friend, I told great tales of our many battles back in Asgard. Agreed it was, that our many battles need to be shared with history.""Ok. . .    but it is not a battle, everyone is just sorta standing there.""Aye, I spoke of the armor that Stark wears. The artist believe that all of Midgard wears such wonders.""What?!  I am one of a kind!"The places my mind goes.Just art.The final piece of Arthurian LegendEnjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WintersGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersGoddess/gifts), [DaughteroftheSilverMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheSilverMoon/gifts).




End file.
